


Regaining

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Family, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cambio es extraño, pero no es desagradable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regaining

A sus padres siempre les ha gustado viajar.

Aunque en los últimos años lo hayan hecho por trabajo y no por diversión, la decoración de su por ahora permanente apartamento habla de los lugares donde han estado recientemente, al igual que la comida que su madre prepara y deja frente a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luca observa los ñoquis con curiosidad, queriendo preguntar cuándo aprendió a prepararlos, pero Lua no espera un sólo segundo y se lanza al primer bocado, sin siquiera agradecer por la comida.

—¡Delicioso! —dice, sin siquiera terminar de masticar.

—¡Lua! —lo reprende Luca de reflejo y sus padres ríen, intercambiando una mirada aliviada.

—Está bien, deben estar hambrientos luego del viaje.

Lua asiente con su cabeza a las palabras de su padre, comiendo otra cucharada, pero sus mejillas se llenan de color y comienza a toser cuando su madre añade—: Pero recuerda tus modales.

Toda la escena familiar es extraña, tal como el apartamento y la ciudad en la que están, pero a pesar de eso Luca no se siente incómoda y hay mucho que quiere preguntar y decir.

Y tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo, se dice mientras agradece por la comida antes de probar los ñoquis —que realmente están tan deliciosos como su hermano había dicho— porque, aunque tuvo que despedirse de todos, ahora tiene la posibilidad y el tiempo para rehacer sus lazos con sus padres, tal como en un futuro podrá hacerlo con los demás.


End file.
